Take Me Away
by Bones98
Summary: Emerald is Rue's older sister. She goes into the Hunger Games instead of Rue. All she wants is to keep her sister safe, so going in her stead was the only option. Cato sees her and like most of the capital, falls for her sweet and innocent act. But will fake attraction turn into something real? Will Emerald ever see her little sister again? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

Chapter 1: The Reaping

I walked with my younger sister Rue and my twin bother Daniel, holding their hands as we made our way to the reaping. "Emerald, I'm scared." Rue whispered to me, I gave her slender hand a reassuring squeeze and my award-winning smile. "Don't worry Rue, I won't let anything happen to you. They'd have to kill me, before they'd be able to take you away. You have nothing to worry about little star." I told her, standing behind her as a Capital worker pricked her finger to make sure it was really she. "Next." The worker called. I stuck out my finger and let her take the blood.

Daniel hugged rue and I before joining the other boys. My little sister was only twelve, which meant it was her first reaping; she was just starting, as I was finishing. I am sixteen and have never been made a tribute, thank the Gods. "Alright little star, go up to the front with the other girls your age." I instructed Rue, who nodded and gave me one last hug. I took my place at the back with the other eighteen-year-old girls that where looking nervously around the town square. I just stared straight ahead at the stage. I had few friends; those I did have were older so they wouldn't be able to help me if I was picked.

The Capital woman that was assigned to our district was a plump lady, who wore all fluorescent orange cloths and had bright blue hair. _Weird _I thought. She gave a speech in how wonderful the Hunger Games were then it was time for the tributes to be picked. "Ladies first." She said, reaching he long nailed hand into a glass bowl filled with names. "Rue Smith." My whole world seemed to come crashing down around me. I watched as my sister walked up to the stage. "I volunteer!" I cried out, making my way throw the crowd of scared looking children. "I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted a little louder. "No!" Rue screamed, running towards me from where she was standing on the stage. "No Em you can't!" Her tears stained my midnight blue blouse. "It'll be okay little star. I'm gonna win this, I'll come back to you and we'll all be fine." Cooed, stroking he puffy black hair. "Come up here young lady and let us see you." The Capital women instructed. "I have to go, but I'll be back before you know it." I told her, letting go of her and handing her off you Daniel who had came to collect her.

I walked up the stage's steps feeling completely alone. "What's your name deary?" The blue haired bozo asked. "Emerald Smith." I informed her, my voice cold and emotionless. She gasped before speaking again, "I'll bet my hat that was you sister. Wasn't it?" _What is with these people and their weird expressions. _I wondered. "Yes." was all I said, never once looking at the women for two reasons. One, just looking at her made me want to burst out laughing and two, I couldn't look at anything but the horizon for fear of crying. "And now for the boys." Her shrill voice cut through my thoughts like a knife. "Thresh Hashborn." _Oh crap!_ I silently exclaimed, forcing myself to look at the large young man that was making his way to the stage.

We stood side-by-side and I looked completely ridiculous, my slim, 5'6' figure  
looked absolutely puny next to his huge, muscular, 6 ft tall figure. I stared at him as the crazy Capital women went on and on about something that I had no interest in. Thresh saw me staring and smiled warmly at me. It was a 'I'm not going to hurt you' kind of smile, that was obviously contagious because I found myself smiling too. He took my small delicate hand in his strong, sturdy one and the crowd cooed at us, like we were some kind of oddly matched couple. _No, never! I'm here to save my sister! You people are all crazy! I get it he's a gentle giant, but I don't even know him let alone like him. If anything was going on here it was strictly family orientated, brother-sister kind of thing._ I argued with the crowd in my head, looking away from Thresh, but never letting go of his hand. It was a comfort to me, that's probably why he took it in the first place.

We were taken inside the Justice Hall and put in separate rooms for our families to come and visit us before we leave for the Capital. The first people to come were my mother Helen, Daniel and Rue. My father had died from a wound he earn working in the fields, it got infected and took his life. My mother never let it show how much it destroyed her because she had three kids to raise. I was grateful for that, I hate seeing any of my family hurting. Rue jumped into my arms the minute she was in the room. "Why did you do that? Why would you put yourself in danger?" She interrogated me, burying her face in my long black curly hair. "I told you they'd have to kill me before they took you away and this is my way of showing that. I wasn't about to sit at home staring at the T.V. screen watching my little sister get slaughtered for the amusement of the Capital." I explained, she pulled away from me so I could hug our mother and brother. "Be safe my darling gem. Stay away from those careers or if can make an alliance. You are very cunning and wise, I am sure you'll be able to make it through. Besides, that Thresh boy seems to have taken a liking to you, stay with him he shall protect you for as long as he can." My mother was crying now, I pulled her in for another hug and whispered, "I will Ma, don't worry I'll come back to you in one piece and alive." Letting go of her so I could give my twin a hug. I could see he was struggling to keep the tears that threatened to spill down his dark cheeks. "You know brother, you shouldn't bottle up all your feelings like that, one day you'll explode." I joked, trying desperately to lighten the mood in the room, pulling my twin into a tight embrace. Daniel sobbed into my shoulder, leaning over a bit since he was taller than me. We stood like that for a few seconds before Rue and my mother joined the hug. No one let go or spoke until the peacekeepers told them they had to leave. "It'll be fine. I'll come back and we'll have loads of money and food to go around. Don't worry. I love all just remember that." I told them hurriedly as they left the room.

I stood there staring at the door willing it to open and my family to re-enter telling me that I don't have to participate in this stupid contest any longer, but it never happened. Surprisingly, I had another visitor. A tall, thin, dark skinned women walked in. I had no idea who she was, but I accepted the hug she gave me. "You are so brave little one." She told me, taking hold of my hands. "Thresh is lucky to have you with him in theses dark times. I am his sister, Anaya." She informed me about how she told Thresh that he should act as my protector so I could return to my sister, who I bravely risked my life for, and my the rest of my family. She explained how he wanted nothing more than to help me live through the Hunger Games, whether that meant giving up his life so that I may live, he was more than willing to do so. Anaya said that he thought that if anyone deserved to win it was me, I had so much to live for. She also mentioned how Rue would come by their house and her and Thresh would go picking when I couldn't make it. Hearing this made me both happy and deeply saddened. "But Anaya, what happens if we are the only two left? What will we do then?" I wondered. "Thresh will let you kill him, I'm sure of it, but you must promise me one thing." I nodded. "You must promise me that if Thresh dies by someone else's hand, that you win that stupid competition for him and your sister, and that you kill the monster that killed him. Not that your a monster for killing him if it so happens that you two are the only ones left." "I promise, Anaya. We will look out for each other, for as long as possible." I agreed to her terms and with that she left.


	2. Chapter 2: To The Capital

**Chapter 2: To The Capital!**

After saying our last good-byes to our families, Thresh and I were brought to a train that will take us to the Capital. I felt save with Thresh, like I knew as long as I was with him, he would protect me, it was a great feeling. We held hands as we boarded the train and waved farewell to District 11. I saw my mother standing by Daniel who held a watery eyed Rue in his arms, all waving back at me. _Be strong my little star, I will be home before you know it. Take care of them Daniel._ I silently told my family. Daniel nodded at me, like he knew what I thinking. He mouthed something to me, 'Be safe! I wont' let her watch if you die!' I gave one last wave and a reassuring smile, before we pulled out of the station and were on our way to the shining city that was, and always will be the Capital.

The Capital women, who's name I learned was Andromeda, showed Thresh and I to our bedchambers, and left us alone. Thresh had the room next to mine, he smiled at me, then entered his room. "Here goes nothing." I sighed, stepping into my own bedroom. I sat down on the soft bead covered in a pale blue quilt and looked around the room. It was simple, filled with a closet of clothes in my size, a nightstand, a desk and a mirror. There was a door close to her bed that linked her bedchamber to a bathroom. I stood and walked curiously into the white tiled room. I decided to take a shower before going to dinner. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the glass shower case.

It took me a while to figure out what buttons did what, but I eventually got the hang of it. I stood there letting the hot water rinse off all the dirt and grim that covered my body, letting it wash away the stress, pain and fear from the events that occurred earlier that day. After about an hour I got out of the shower and wrapped a soft, fluffy blue towel around my wet body and padded over to the sink, where a bunch of make-up, hair products and other cosmetic thing were. I grabbed a brush from the basket and ran it through my hair, not bothering to dry it. I looked at myself in the mirror for a couple of minutes.

My reflection showed a petite, young women with coffee coloured skin and long black hair that hung around her porcelain face, in waves as it started to curl. Her eyes were a vibrant green that always made the boys in District 11 swoon, for some reason. I- personally- couldn't see it. I let out a sigh, feeling fatigue, as I moved to the next room and pulled on a red sundress that came down to the middle of my thighs and a simple beige sandal, leaving my hair down, free to do want ever it wants. I smiled at myself in the mirror hanging on one of the walls and left the compartment, heading to the dinning cart.

When I got there, Thresh was already sitting at the table talking to our mentor, James. James was a pale skinned, middle-aged man with a cleanly shaved face and light brown hair that was in a neat short ponytail at the back of his head. They stood when they saw me. _Okay, what just happened? _The action was very foreign to me, but I like it nonetheless. "Wow Emerald, you look wonderful, what's the occasion?" James asked, pulling out a chair for me to sit in and tucking it in when I sat. "No occasion, it was the least fancy thing I had in my closet." I said nonchalantly. It was true, my closet was full of dressy clothes that I would only wear to special events and heels that I would use at a weapon before I actually walked in them. "Oh, okay. You were right Thresh, she does seem to sparkle just like a gemstone." He chuckled and I thought Thresh was going to pulverize James for saying such things about me. "Aw, really? You think I sparkle Thresh? That's very kind of you. Thank you." I giggled, placing one of my small, slim fingered hands on his massive one. "And may I saw you are looking rather handsome in your clothing too." He smiled down at his plate. I don't think he was used to getting such complements from the opposite gender before. "Thank you Emerald." He mumbled. "Anytime, and please call me Em, or Gem, whichever you prefer." I instructed him, he nodded. "Okay." He looked at me and smiled, his warm comforting smile. "Great now that that's settled, what are we having?" I inquired, rubbing my hands together in anticipation, and no sooner did the question leave my mouth, waiters came into the dinning cart and place silver platters full of all kinds of food on the mahogany table.

We chatted about many different subjects, including how we were going to get sponsors, which was a big one since sponsors could be the thing that stands between you and death. "Well, we should first smile a lot at the people, make them see that we are honored to be apart of their little game, even if we aren't. Then maybe show them that we are a team and we will be with each other to the bitter end." I suggested, once I finished my mouthful of quiche. "That's a great idea!" James exclaimed, a huge grin spreading across his face, making his baby blue eyes shine with glee. "And you two could help each other out when you're in the training facility, you know to prove you're a team. A teams only as strong as its weakest link and physically that's you Emerald." He continued, pointing his fork at me, "You will be the one to make or break the sponsors I think, since you are a very cute young lady, you will have no trouble winning them over. Once they see how protective Thresh is when it comes to you, they'll be putty in your hands." He finished, Thresh and I nodded eagerly. "Fantastic! Now off you go, you'll need your rest for tomorrow. We should be in the Capital by the time we finish our breakfast." James instructed us and we did just that. "Goodnight James!" I called over my shoulder.

Thresh and I walked in silence back to our bedchambers. "Goodnight little Gemstone." He said, giving me a hug and taking his leave. "Night big guy." I walked into my room, put on a pair of pajamas, brushed my teeth, put my hair up in a ponytail so it wouldn't get knotted, pulled back the silk covers and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Parade

**Chapter 3: The Parade**

I awoke to a loud knocking on my door. I slipped out of my comfy bed and pulled on a sky blue silk rode that matched my pajamas, hung on the back of my door, which opened as soon as I did. I let out a frightened screech, then realized it was Andromeda. "Hello Andromeda. What can I help you with?" I wondered, pulled my robe tighter around my delicate frame. "Its not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you." I gave her a questioning looked, to which she clarified, "I'm going to help you get ready for your arrival at the Capital." She took my hand and dragged me- and I do mean it literally- over to my closest. "Okay we want something that will wow the crowd, but nothing too revealing." Andromeda mutter to herself. I just shook my head and sat at the edge of my bed waiting for her pick out an outfit so I could go and shower. After about fifteen minutes Andromeda picked a black top that had a low neck line, but not low enough to show anything, a dark wash jean and a pair of black heels with straps that go across the tops of my feet. "There perfect, every eye will be on you." She squealed and left the room, leaving me to take a shower and do my own hair and make up.

Once I finished showering I dried my haired and pulled it into a half- up, half- down, hairstyle, letting the rest of my hair fall on my shoulders, and I put on natural toned make-up. When I was finished and had changed into the outfit that Andromeda had picked out for me, I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit I looked really good. I would even go as far as saying I looked hot. With that I left my room and went to the dinning cart for breakfast.

"Morning everyone!" I smiled at Andromeda and the boys sitting at the table waiting for me so they could eat. "Wow!" Thresh said, looking completely shocked. "Close your mouth Thresh, or you'll catch flies." I joked, walking behind him and closing his mouth for him. "See, didn't I tell you that all eyes will be on you." Andromeda giggled. I just blushed at her statement, taking a bite out of my toast and jam. I looked out of the window on my right side and saw a shining silver city. _The Capital_. I thought, getting up to get a closer look at it. "We're here!" I exclaimed, motioning to Thresh to join me. He did, taking my hand for reassurance. "Isn't it beautiful?" I whispered for some unknown reason. "Yes, but I think all of its glory won't have a chance against you little Gem." He replied, making my award winning smile widen as I looked back at the Capital. I started to work my magic, waving at the Capital's citizens, giving them a flash of my bright smile. "Come on Thresh, wave." I encouraged him, he nodded and started to wave. "Alright, time to go." Andromeda informed us, we followed her out off the dinning cart and onto a platform that had stairs leading down towards where the Capital citizens stood, cheering, giving us a warm welcome, the kids who will fight to the death, just for their entertainment. The thought sickened me, but I didn't let it show.

Thresh and I walked hand in hand, smiling and waving at the roaring crowd of people. I blew a few kisses here and there, making the horde of pastel colours go wild. Sooner than I would have thought, we were in a lift that lead us down into the many different dressing areas, where stylists will clean us up for the parade the evening. Thresh and I parted ways, him going with three very strange looking stylists and I leaving with three equally strange looking stylists.

They waxed my legs and hosed me down, redoing my hair and other sucks things, then leaving me in the dressing room all by my lonesome. Ten minutes later a petite women with beautiful, half bleach- blond, half pitch black hair that fell in waves to her shoulders, her eyes where a vibrant pink but other than she looked perfectly normal. She wore a cute black dress and spiked heeled boots that came up around her ankles. The head stylist smiled at me and introduced herself, "Hello Emerald, I'm Topaz. Looks like I'm not the only one with a gemstone for a name." I laughed at her comment and nodded. "Yeah, I guess not." I don't know what it was, but there was something about Topaz that made me feel at home, safe, that I was in good hands. "Okay we've got to get you into an outfit that will wow the crowd at the parade. How does a farm girl and her farmer sound?" The idea actually sounded interesting, but didn't stray too far away from our District's specialty. "Great, just don't make me look ridiculous." I pleaded, and she laughed, "Don't worry, you will love amazing." And with that she set to work.

When she was done, I had on a red dress with white poka-dots, the bodice of the dress was made of denim, and I wore a pair of little black shoes. My hair was up in a messy ponytail of some kind, Topaz had bunch up my hair so that it looked big, and curled nicely over the gold leaf tiara she put on my head. My make-up was simple, gold eye-shadow, and a sparkly lip-gloss that shone in little flecks of gold. I had on a gorgeous, yet simple ring with little leaves on it. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. I was beautiful. "Like it?" Topaz asked, walking over to where I stood gazing at myself in the mirror. "Like it I love it!" I cried, giving her a quick hug. "Thank you." I was so happy with how my outfit turned out, most of the time our tributes' costumes look stupid. "I'm glad you like it now lets get you to your chariot." Topaz giggled at she led me down the hall and into a very large room filled with stylist buzzing around putting finishing touches on their tributes costumes, the chariots that the tributes will ride in, each with their assigned number, and of course the tributes themselves.

I spotted Thresh standing with his head stylist, James and Andromeda. "Well, well, well, don't you look snazzy in your overalls Thresh." I greeted him. He turned at the sound of my voice and stared in awe at my outfit. "Wow Emerald, you look amazing." He moved closer to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I saw that most of the tribute boys were glaring at Thresh. I smiled to myself. _Still think that District 11 is just a bunch of idiot farmers, who all look like cows, assholes? _If they did, they definitely weren't thinking that at that moment when they stared at me. "Come on Thresh lets go make our District proud." I demanded jokingly, taking hold of his hand as he helped me up into our chariot. _No turning back now._ I thought. _Not that I could if I wanted to._ I looked around as I waited for the parade to start and saw that a boy around my age staring at me. He was tall but not as tall as thresh, and very muscular. _He's a career._ I confirmed in my head. He might have been a career, but he was hot as fuck and damn did he ever look good in his gladiator costume. I made a mental note that he was from District 2 just as a horn blew signaling the start of the parade.

Our chariot lurched forward and we were off. The crowd of sponsors, gamemakers and other Capital citizens were going mad with excitement. "Look at that. Little miss. and her farmer." I heard the announcer called out, I blew a kiss to the crowd and them simply went even more wild than before- if that was even possible. I looked behind us and saw that the District 12 tributes were on fire!. I gave them a smile and continued to look forward. President Snow made a speech welcoming us to the Hunger Games and "Happy Hunger Games." Then we went back inside, to go to our apartments.

"That was amazing! You guys did perfectly. Gem, you absolutely go sponsors tonight and Thresh you holding her hand and putting you arm around her back to make sure she didn't fall was genius, they loved it. You and District 12 will be the talk of the town. Extraordinary! Simply Extraordinary!" Andromeda squealed, I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned to see who it was. It was the career from District 2. He was staring at me, right at me. Not at my butt or my breast. Just me, my eyes, my face. It was nice. _Wait no! If you get close to him you'll turn soft and you'll be the first to die, not to mention you'll get Thresh killed too as he tries to protect you!_ I mind screamed at me. I smiled sweetly at the boy, just to be a tease. "Lets go upstairs. Too many career boys, just boys in general staring at you Gem, its not good. Lets get out of here." James suggested and we all nodded. "Hey! Hang on! Hey Farm Girl!" I heard someone call out to me. I spun on my heel and realized it was the District 2 boy wanting my attention. I also noticed that all eyes were on us, since he yelled so loud. "Yes? What is it that you need?" I asked sweetly, batting my long eyelashes at him. He smiled at me, then realized others were staring. "Uh.. Here you dropped this. It must have slipped off when you where fiddling with it earlier." He said, handing me my leaf ring. "Why thank you District 2. You know I've heard a lot of rumors about you career Districts being mean, cruel and other hash and nasty things, but you seem to have proved them all wrong. Thanks again um..." "Cato. My name's Cato Hadley." He informed her. "Well thank you again Cato, for giving my ring back I had wondered where it had gone. I'm Emerald by the way." I thanked him, and held out a hand for him to shake, but instead of shaking it he kissed it, like I was royalty. "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Oh my, I seemed to have upset your boyfriend over there." He pointed at a murderous looking Thresh. I gave a pleading smile saying, 'Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.' And I did. I was trying to get Cato to like me so there would be a possibility of him finding it difficult to kill me if he has a crush. "Oh, Thresh isn't my boyfriend. More like my big over protective brother." I giggled. "See around Cato." I said in a sing-song voice, skipping off to where my temporary family stood. "Until next time!" I heard Cato holler, I turned and blew him a kiss. _Now I've got you!_ I laugh maniacally on the inside, but stayed my bright and bubbly self on the outside, no giving anything away.

Once inside the lift we all burst into laughter, "That was brilliant!" James chuckled, clutching his side, he laughed so hard it hurt. "I rather thought so." I agreed, giggling to myself at what I had just done to that poor boy. We laughed and they told me what they thought of my little performance, until we reached our level of the apartment building. We ate dinner and then went to bed, it had been a very tiring day for all of us.

My bedroom was much like the one on the train, I found the closet and picked out a pair of pajamas, changed out of my costume and into the PJs. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, put my hair up in the usual ponytail that I have it in when I go to bed and fell asleep, the moment my head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4: Training

**Chapter 4: Training**

I was woken up by the blazing sunlight that was seeping through my window shutters. This morning training would start, and it was now a battle of wits, something that I'm extremely good at. Not that I like to mess with people, but if it helps me survive then I have to do it. I got up and walked, sleepily to the bathroom. I had a shower that made me smell like strawberries and vanilla. Then I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail so that it wouldn't fall into my face as I trained. I wore no make-up because that would be weird, in the training center it no longer matters how you look but how skilled you are. I quickly changed into my training uniform. It was a black shirt with red, grey and white stripes with matching pants, and a pair of black combat boots.

I looked at my clock before leaving the room, it read 7:30am. Training started in and hour and a half later, so I decided to eat breakfast now and then watch the reapings. I ate quickly and alone, then found the theater room and put in the reapings from this Hunger Games. I thought I might as well see what my competition looked like. As I watch the videos, I noted that Districts 1 and 2 were the main competition, Marvel and Glimmer (District 1) Cato and Clove (District 2). _They volunteered. _But unlike mine it was for selfish purposes. They wanted the fame. Districts 3, 4 and 5 looked strong enough but nothing like the careers, they wouldn't be too much trouble to take out. 6,7,8,9 and 10 would be some easy targets and then there was my District and District 12. Katniss had volunteered for her little sister just like me. Watching her reaping I made an unspoken vow to not be the one who kills her, let someone else do it. I felt at kin with her. We both were because we wanted to protect our loved ones.

By the time I finished watching the reapings, it was 8:30am, I wanted to get in some extra practice. I saw Thresh finishing up his breakfast so I invited him to join me in the training centre. We made our way do the lift, but it stopped in the second floor. When the doors opened, they revealed the tributes from District 2 looking fit for battle. "Hello again." Cato greeted me, stepping into the lift. "Hello Cato, did you sleep well last night?" I asked, trying to seem interested in him. "Yes, you?" "Very well thanks. (I turned to Clove) I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name's Emerald." I said, she took my outstretch hand and shook it. "Clove. Your from District 11, right? I saw you last night, you looked very pretty in your little miss outfit." I smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you Clove, I absolutely loved your gladiator costume it was so empowering. I bet I just looked weak and feeble next ol' Thresh here." I commented, gabbing a thumb in Thresh's direction. "No, not at all. You looked, I don't know how to word this. Cato did a better job at describing you. What was the word you used Cato? Regal? Beautiful? A shining star for all the world to see?" She listed, making Cato look very uncomfortable, and causing me to blush. "No, I just said that did an excellent job at wowing the crowd, and the whole protection thing was great because he's so much bigger than her." He corrected his fellow tribute. "Oh, well I thought you looked rather dashing in you costume." He smiled at me, then we heard a light _Ding_ sound and the lift doors opened. "Well, see you later, Clove. By Cato!" I giggled his name as I left.

I followed Thresh over to the weights. He picked one up and tossed it across the space used for throwing weights. It was very impressive, I clapped lightly, feeling Cato's eyes on me. "Do you one to try little Gem?" Thresh asked me, I nodded. I grabbed the lightest weight, it was sixty pounds, and threw it as hard as I could. The weight landed next to Thresh's one hundred and fifty pound weight. "Very good little Gem. James said you weren't strong. I wouldn't have even guessed you could throw it that far." He applauded, tossing another weight heavier than his last one. "Well I'm full of surprises." I whispered to him, so that Cato and Clove wouldn't hear me. "That you are, little Gem, that you are." He agreed, throwing his last weight. Everyone was down in the training centre now, and we gathered around where the head trainer stood.

She was a dark shinned women, with black hair and wearing the same uniform as us, but instead of a District number on hers, there was the Capital crest. "In two weeks twenty-three of you will be dead, one of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First no fighting with the other tributes, you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. There are four compulsory exercises, the rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everyone wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration, exposure can kill as easily as a knife." The trainer instructed us, them dismissed us to train. I stole a quick glance at where the gamemakers where sitting. They were watching us, I really didn't like being watched but I guess I'll have to get used to it.

The fist station I went to was a computer that made you pinpoint what plants were poisonous and what ones were edible. It took me all of five minutes to complete it. "Very good Emerald. Finally a tribute who knows their stuff." The trainer that lead this station praised me. I did it again, this time only taking three minutes instead of five. It felt good to know something. Thresh tried it after me, but it took him a lot longer than it took me. Ten minutes in fact. "Don't worry Thresh, stick with me and you won't eat anything poisonous." I told him, and he nodded knowing it was true. We went to another station, I thought it was a good idea to alternate between survival skills and combat stations so we didn't miss out on any of them. I picked up a spear and began battling the trainer for this site. I was doing pretty well if I do say so myself, I only got knocked down twice, that could be because I was quick, and had really good balance. After me went Thresh as usual, it didn't take him long to win the match. "Don't worry little Gem stick with me and I won't let anyone hurt you." He told me, throwing my own words back at him. By the end of the day it was clear that I was better with the survival skills, and agility courses and Thresh was better at combat, though I was very good with a knife and even better with a bow and arrow. Katniss and I did archery together. I really liked her, she seemed to know what I was going through, just like I knew what it felt like to be in her shoes. She gave me some pointers to help improve my archery skills and I helped her some of the poisonous plants and agility tests. All in all it was a very productive day and I think I stand a chance.

The next day, Thresh and I started with swordsmanship. I hacked at the dummy's that were set up for them, but wasn't the greatest. Seeing that I was struggling Cato came over to me and offered his assistance. "Here Em, your form is good but if you slid you feet a little father apart it'll be better and when your swinging, try not to flail you arms around like your trying to fly." He instructed, taking my hand and guiding it in swift, fluid moments. We move together as one, as if it was a dance, him in the lead and I following. He was standing so close to me that my back touched his toned chest and whenever I inhaled I could smell is intoxicating sent. He smelt of raspberries. "There you go." He cheered, as I got the hang of how to properly handle a sword. Stepping away from me to watch my movements, making sure they were good enough to survive in a battle. He smiled, as his stormy eyes scanned my slender figure. "Beautiful." He muttered and my heart flutter at the thought that he was talking about me. "What was that?" I giggled, giving the dummy's a rest. "Oh, nothing. I was just saying that you learn really fast, its magnificent." He covered, at that point Thresh had joined us and suggested that we go to another station. "Come on little Gem, we can't spend all day playing with swords." I saw that Cato was pouting at the thought of me leaving. "Would you like to join us, we are going to go and work on camouflage?" I invited him, he smirked and shook his head 'no'. "Oh, well that's fine. But remember that those skills are just as important as knowing how to handle a sword." I warned him, before walking off with Thresh right behind me.

At the cameo table, Peeta the other tribute from District 12, was already there and panting his arm to match a tree that had been put there to test how well your camouflage was. "Wow, Peeta, your really good at that." I complemented him. I like Peeta, he was a nice boy, I would hate to see him die, and I was definitely not going to be the one to kill him. I found that Thresh and I bonded with the District 12 tributes, very well. "Thanks Gemstone. Its nothing really. I used to decorate cakes at my parents bakery so I've gotten a lot of practice with making this look alike." He informed me. "That's great, very useful." I heard Katniss, say as she walked up to the table. "Hey Katniss." I greeted her, waving. "Hi Gem." She nodded at me and Thresh. We all stood around the table and camouflaged our arms to match different scenarios.

By lunch Katniss, Peeta, Thresh and I had managed to successfully camouflage our arms to ever different scenario they had set up for us. Peeta had done the best job, but I was very good as well. Thresh had a bit of trouble considering his size and it was a lot to try and hid. "Peeta, I don't know how you do it, but what ever secret talent you have I want it." I joked, and they all laughed. It was the first time I heard Katniss and Thresh laugh. "No secret, just lots and lots of practice." He chuckled, then looked over my shoulder. "Hey Gem, why does Cato keep staring at you, then glare at Thresh and I?" Peeta wondered I turned around to see what he was talking about and sure enough, Cato was staring at me, then he shifted his gaze to Peeta and the back of Thresh's head, glaring at them. I waved at him, the corners of his lips twitched, like he was trying to hold back a smile. I twisted back around to face Peeta again and explained in a hushed voice, "Oh, I've been toying with his emotions to save my hide if he ever tried to kill me, it would be hard for him, if he had feelings for me. And from what I've seen, he's playing right into my hands. He's probably just jealous that I'm always with Thresh and that I'm sitting here with you guys instead of him." Peeta tried to suppress a laugh, "That's genius Gem, I agree, I think it is working." He quietly chuckled.

The third day of training went by in a blur. I improved on a lot of combat skills, some might say that I'm better than Clove with a knife no, kind of like the student surpassed the teacher thing. On the fourth morning we did a quick training session and then were sent outside to wait our turn, to be judged by the gamemakers. I sat by Thresh and the boy from District 10, as I waited. I chatted with Katniss and Peeta, trying to keep my mind off what was to come. Thresh was holding my hand for reassurance the entire time, and then my name was called. "Knock 'em dead, little Gem." Thresh encouraged me, as I left my three friends sitting there wait for their own turns.

"Name." A monotone voice asked. "Emerald Smith, District 11." I said, loud and clear for all to hear. The gamemakers had already drunken an immense amount of alcohol, and weren't paying any attention to me. I showed off my skills in survival and swordsmanship. _Thank you Cato._ I thought as I beat the crap out of some dummies. They didn't see. I pick up a knife and threw it with suck skill it she right into the dummy's heart, still no one saw. I was getting annoyed now. I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins and the anger taking hold of my whole body. I picked up another knife. but this time I threw it at the gamemakers instead of the dummy. I had lodged itself into the wall about half an inch away from the head gamemaker head, grabbed a bow and arrow and shot it straight into the center of the dragger's hilt. Everyone was silent. "Think you for you time." I bowed and left the room, fuming with anger.

I rode on the lift up to the roof, I need to clear my head and I figured that some fresh air would do me some good. I stepped out of the lift and moved to the edge of the roof, holding onto the railing for support, I felt as though I would collapse at any minute. _What have you done!_ My mind shouted at me. _I don't know!_ I yelled back just as silently. "You okay?" A familiar voice wondered. I spun on my heel to see who had talked. Cato. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just need some air. Its been a stressful day." I brushed off his worrying. "I bet. So what did you do in you presentation?" He asked, curiosity filled his eyes. "I tried to kill the head gamemaker." I said nonchalantly, turning to face the city once more. He whistled slightly, like he was impressed. "Wow, I didn't know you had that in you." He came up behind me and wrapped his strong arms around my tiny waits, placing his chin in the hollow of my neck. "What are you doing?" I questioned, craning my neck to see his angelic face. "Honestly, I don't know." He sighed, locking his gorgeous stormy eyes with my bright green ones. We leaned in and soon our lips met. The kiss was soft and gentle at first but as time wore on it grew hotter and more intense. _You better not be falling for him! _A voice in my head scolded, I ignored it. The gaps between each kiss became further and further apart, my lungs were screaming at me for more oxygen, but I didn't it to end. After what seemed like only a few moments of pure joy, he pulled away, breathing just as heavily as I was. "Damn." I breath, he chuckled slightly at my reaction. Then reality hit me. My plan worked, he wouldn't be able to kill me even if he had a million chances, but I wouldn't be able to kill him either. _Just let someone else kill him instead._ My mind instructed me. The thought sickened me, enough for it to show on my porcelain face. "What's wrong, Em?" Cato panted. "In two days time we'll be thrown into an arena, force to try and kill each other, or have others try to kill us. You'll be with the other careers and I'll most likely be with Katniss, Peeta and Thresh. We won't be able to see each other again." I felt hot tears spill down my coffee toned cheeks. Cato wiped them away gently with his thumbs. "Don't say that. I won't hurt you. I can't. It would kill me, and I won't let any of the other careers hurt you either. As for being separated, the gamemakers are bound to bring us together again, to make their little show more interesting." He promised, I hugged him and told him that we better get back to our apartments, they'll show the scores soon. "Okay." He took my hand and lead me to the lift. I pressed button number 11 and he push the number 2 one. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered to me, as the lift doors opened.

Not a moment after the lift doors had closed again, did Thresh, James, Andromeda, Topaz and Thresh's head stylist Sandstorm, race to greet me. "Where have you been Emerald! The scores will be up any minute." Andromeda demanded. "On the roof. I need to clear my head." I explained, before Thresh pulled me into a protective embrace. "What did you do in your presentation little Gem?" Thresh asked, changing the subject. "I showed my survival skills, killed a few dummies with sword, pierced a dummy's heart with a knife and shot a knife and an arrow at the head gamemaker's head, well I almost hit his head." I informed them. Andromeda almost had a cow. "You what!" She hollered. "Great job Gem, that will show them ho skilled you are." James praised her. Andromeda was about to argue that point when Topaz interjected, "Its on! The scores are up!" We all ran into the T.V. room. Thresh and Topaz sat next to me hold my hands. District 1: Marvel- 9, Glimmer- 9. District 2: Cato- 10, Clove- 10. District 3... The announcer- Cesar and his pale that I didn't bother to remember his name, continued. My heart was beating loudly in my chest when it came time for Thresh and my scores. District 11: Thresh- 9, Oh my God! Is this right. Emerald Smith the shining, our shining gemstone- 12! I heart stopped. _How the fuck did that happen!_ I didn't move, while everyone jumped up and down with glee. "That's amazing! Well done Gemstone!" James congratulated me. "What! Well done! Everyone knows that I'm going to be the first one dead because of that score. All the careers will go after me and that means that Thresh dies to while he's trying to protect me! That's the worst score in my mind!" I cried, my head in my hands, feeling sick with worry. "It'll be okay, little Gem. I'm sure there aren't many people that have the ability to kill me, except that Cato guy. "Oh, look Katniss Everdeen got an 11. Good for her." Andromeda said in her high-pitched Capital accent. "You know what. You're right it is a great score and I'm happy about it. I knew that Thresh is practically invincible so everything will be fine." I told everyone. "Well 'm hungry, so lets eat." Thresh declared, we all agreed and went to the dinning room.

That night I lied awake in bed, thinking about everything that happened. _Twelve. How on earth did that happen?_ I wondered, rolling over and shutting my eyes. Tomorrow I wouldn't have to get up early. I could sleep in just as long as I was up before noon, so I Topaz and her crew could help me get ready for my interview with Cesar. It was my last chance to win over sponsors and get people to really like me.


	5. Chapter 5: The Interview

**Chapter 5: The Interview**

I work up a 10:30 in the morning, stretching and yawning after waking up from a great night's sleep. I hopped into the shower and cleaned myself thoroughly, not that it would matter much, considering my stylists will make me have another one. It lasted an hour since I wished to relax before the interview. I got changed into an Emerald green t-shirt, light wash skinny jeans and a pair of black converse that had a skull and cross bones on one side of each ankle. Not bothering to anything with my hair, I walked out of my bedroom to eat breakfast.

"Morning everybody." I chirped, sitting down next to Thresh, and taking a pancake from a near-by platter. "Morning Gem." James nodded at me. "So tonight you two will have you interview with Cesar, and look absolutely wonderful. I've seen your outfits. It'll be a night to remember." Andromeda stated, excitedly. "That's good, because when your out in the arena your sponsors are going to be the thing stopping death from taking you, if you gain a cut and it becomes infected, if you're starving, if you're freezing and if you're dying from dehydration. sponsors can help with that, by sending you gifts." James explained. "Do you have any idea what the arena will look like, James?" Thresh wondered, looking up at our mentor expectantly. "No. I'm sorry but they don't tell us that kind of thing." He answered. "That's okay, we're ready for whatever comes our way, right Thresh? You with your strength and me with my survival skills. We'll be unstoppable." I said in a cheerful voice that made Thresh grin at my enthusiasm. "Right." Was all he said, before we got up and went down to the dressing rooms to meet our stylists.

I looked at the clock that read 2:30pm as I waited for Topaz, in my room, in nothing but a short red, silk robe that came down to the middle of my thighs. My hair was sopping wet and starting to form natural ringlets, as it hung down to the middle of my back. Topaz walked into the room, holding a garment bag and hanging it on a hook near the chair I sat in. "Just give me a moment and I'll help you fin your stylist. Lavender can be a bit hard to track down, but she's one of the best stylists I've ever met." Topaz call out to someone. I for who it might be, my eyes fell on Cato, standing with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the door frame. He looked very cute in casual clothes. He had on a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. "Oh, sorry Emerald. I'll be right back, I just have to find Lavender for young Cato." My stylist explained. "Why don't you stay here with Emerald, while I find Lavender." With that Topaz left the room. Cato came closer to me, letting the door slam shut. He sat down in the chair across from mine.

We sat in an awkward silence for a while. "So..." I said trying to break the awkward wall between us. "Nice outfit." He joked, looking me up and down. "Perv." I muttered, blushing. _Why did he have to see me in this stupid thing._ I whined. He laughed at my reaction. "Think I'm funny do you?" I mocked, standing up and leaning against the massage bed. "Little bit." He chuckled, getting up and moving closer to me. "I really meant it. You look beautiful in anything, hell, you'd make a cardboard box look sexy." He told me all honesty. I smirked at his comment. "I think I'd prefer to wear a cardboard box than this stupid robe. I feel like my ass is showing when it isn't. At least a box would be longer." I stated plainly, he took my chin and lifted it up so my eyes met his. "You look amazing as usual. Congratulation by the way on a perfect score, Clove and I were ecstatic, knowing that we taught you some skills that helped you to get that score." He whispered, sending chilled down my spine. Cato closed the remaining space between us. It wasn't like the last kiss, it skipped the soft and gentle part and went straight to the intense, heated, passionate part. He lifted my up onto the message bed so that I was his height never once breaking the kiss.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. My robe was shifted to the side, leaving my shoulder bare. We broke apart so we could breath, I let out a little moan when hit the crook of my neck. He grinned into my shoulder, finally making his way back to my mouth. He licked the bottom of my lip for entrance and I gladly let him in. Our tongues danced together, in sync, it reminded me of the time when he was teaching me better swordsmanship, how we moved together like one person instead of two. "Emerald." He moaned against my lips, moving his strong hands up and down my back, tangling his fingers in my damp curly hair. Topaz walked in before it could go any farther thought, "Alright Cato, I found... Oh my." Cato's head whipped around so fast that the action should have given him whiplash. I could felt the blood rushing to my cheeks, I was really embarrassed. "Damn." Cato hissed under his breath. I looked up at him, he was blushing too. "I found Lavender she's waiting for you in your changing room." Topaz informed Cato, who just nodded and left the room. "Well that's something you don't see every day." She stated plainly. "Oh shut up." I snapped. "Sorry for interrupting but I'm curious now how he's going to try to kill you or you him. And what either one of you will say if Cesar asks you whether or not you have a other half, a boyfriend/girlfriend. Or ho bout if he's asked that how you'd take it if he said no." She wondered. "Simple, we are not going to kill each other, unless were are the last ones in the arena, if we are I have _no _idea what's going to happen. As for the other things I have no clue what were going to do. If I can I'll talk to him about it before the show starts." I explained, her expression softened, from astonishment to sympathy or pity, I'm not sure which one. "Well then, lets help you look even more wonderful than you already do in plain clothes." Topaz shrieked happily, pulling me over to a chair that sat in front of a mirror.

It took her two and a half hours to do my hair and make-up, so by the time she finished it was 5:00pm. She had straightened parts of my hair and pull it back into a ponytail, using my straightened hair as the elastic. My make-up was simple, green eye-shadow with red lips. She painted my nails a sparkly emerald green colour. "Now for the dress." She told me, slipping a white mid-thigh empire cut dress. The bodice of the dress was filled with beautiful green flower and a thick green sash that wrapped around me, separating the bodice from the rest of the dress. The skirt was white and made of a material similar to that of a tutu, that had the same green flowers that were on the bodice, on the top part of the skirt. She helped me step into black strappy heels with studs on them. Lastly, she placed a silver and diamond tiara on my head, a emerald ring on my right ring finger and a fine chained, gold necklace, that had a raindrop shaped emerald stone around my neck. "There your done." She turned me around and walked me to the mirror. _OH MY GOD!_ I screamed in my mind. I was stunning. Gods, I love it how Topaz can make me feel like I'm actually pretty. "Thank you Topaz. You are totally forgiven for interrupting Cato and I earlier." I squealed, jumping up and down, hugging Topaz. "You're welcome Emerald, no lets go, its almost time." She inform me.

I was a little nervous about what people would think of me, but my fears were quickly lost when I saw Cato walking with Clove to the stage wings where we were to line up. "Thank you Topaz, but I think I can handle it from here." I whispered to her, she smirked and nodded at me, knowing who was just a few feet in front of us. "Good luck." Topaz gave me a thumbs us and walked away to find Thresh and Sandstorm. I took a deep breath and approached Cato and Clove. The female tribute from District 2 could see me coming out of the corner of her dark eyes and, motioned for Cato to turn around. His jaw practically hit the floor when he saw me. I simply smiled at him and said, "Well, hello to you to." He shook his head and smiled. "Em, you look, for lack of a better word, you look like a goddess." Cato complemented me. "Why thank you, and I don't think you can get much better than goddess-like. Hi Clove, you look gorgeous in your dress." I told her, truthfully. "Hey, Clove do you mind giving us some time alone, I've got to talk to her about something." Cato asked, and Clove nodded and walked away. "Um... Cato? What happens if get asked if there's a special someone waiting for us, back home, or in general." I wondered, his face darkened. "We tell the truth. I'm going before you so... Well, I know that I'm gonna say yes. Which is what I wanted to ask you. Will you be mine? I know we'll have to battle for survival tomorrow, but..." He trailed off. "Yes, Cato. I will be you girlfriend, but promise me something. You can't be the one to kill Katniss or Peeta, or Thresh. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you were the one to kill them. Don't do it unless your the last ones left." He took my hand and agreed to my terms. "Great, now I have to go stand by Thresh and you must go to Clove, I'll see you around, District 2" I smirked, leaving him staring at me as I strutted away from him.

I stood in front of Thresh as we waited for our separate interviews. Marvel, Glimmer and Clove had finished their interviews and it was now Cato's turn. I watched it on the viewing screens that were hanging on the opposite walls. "From District 2, please welcome Cato!" The crowd went applauded, and cheered as he shook hands with Cesar. "So tell me Cato, how many years did you train for this?" Cesar asked, sitting down in a comfy looking white egg chair. "I started to train when I was six years old so, that means I've been training for ten full years for this opportunity." He answered simply. "Do you think that you will win?" Cesar questioned. "Oh I don't think Cesar, I know. I'm prepared, I'm ready to go-" "Your a fighter." Cesar interrupted, "Yeah, I'm a fighter and I'm vicious." Cato nodded his head, I laughed at the sight, he sort of looked like a chicken with all the nodding he was doing. "I just have one last question for you, Cato, is there someone special anywhere in the world, waiting and watching for you to come home?" _Here we go._ I thought. "Yes. Yes Cesar there is." Cato replied bluntly. Thresh put him hand on my shoulder, stabilizing me. "What's her name? What's she like? What District is she from?" Cesar pressed. "For starters, she the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on, she's got a body that could stop a truck. She's caring, brilliant as all get out, and her smile, oh her smile, its brighter than the stars that light up the night sky." I smiled at his description of me, I was getting teary eyed. "She's unfortunately not from my District. She's a cute little farm girl and is the love of my life." I gasped at this news. "What's her name?" Cesar asked again. "Well you see its rather tragic actually, tomorrow we'll be throw into an arena together, forced to kill each other, but to tell the truth I am going to take back my earlier statement about me winning, because I know for a fact that if she and I are the last ones left, then I'm not coming out of that arena alive." Cesar nodded his head, he seemed to understand now who Cato was talking about. "So we're talking about our shining gemstone Emerald Smith, then aren't we?" "Yes, there's just something about her that drives me crazy and the last thing I ever want to do is kill her." Cato admitted. "Alright Cato, best of luck and I hope you two get to be together in another life." Cesar looked sad, as did the crowd. "Give it up for Cato!" Cato stood up and waved at the crowd and left the stage. I wanted to run to him and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but I wasn't aloud to move.

It was another hour before my interview. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, our stunning, shining star, the women who managed to do quite a number on young Cato's heart, Emerald Smith!" I pranced onto the stage twirling once to give my outfit a 360 view. "Ah, how look at you, you really do shine." Cesar pointed out. "Thank Cesar, and may I say your looking absolutely fantastic, who coloured your hair, I was thinking about dying mine green rather than blue, but whoever did it, did such a good job, I want them to do mine as well." I smiled at him taking a seat in on of the chairs. "Your to kind. Now, we all saw how you bravely took your little sister's place, what was going through your head when you did that?" Cesar looked very interested to hear my answer, so without any delay I said, "Well I was thinking that, the gamemakers and peacekeepers would have to kill me before they could take my little sister away, that I wasn't letting her go risk her life, not when I could save her." "It is always such a same when ones so young die, is it not." The audience agreed with the host. "Next question. Do you think you'll win?" "I can honestly say, that I don't know. I do know that I have a pretty good chance of winning thought and I will do anything for the ones I love, and that includes killing my fellow tributes, if that's what it takes to get home to Rue." I almost choked when I said my baby sister's name. "Does that include killing Cato, who has admitted how much he loves you on national T.V. What will you do if you two are the only people left?" I hesitated slightly before answering. "In all honesty Cesar, I don't have the faintest idea. If we are the only two left and his does what he says he'll do, then I will die on the inside and be an empty shell, forever, but if he kills me, it'll hurt too, because I know I'll never see Rue again and I know that winning these games was more important than us being together, more important than our love." I told the host, a deep sadness creeping up into my voice. I looked out into the audience and saw a few people crying. Cesar took my hand, looked me in the eye, and spoke with the deepest sympathy in his voice, "I hope that you two don't have to kill each other and that you are able to go home to your families, but we both know there can only be one victor. My the odds be ever in your favor my dear." "That means so much to me, Cesar. Thank you." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed off stage.

Topaz was the first person reach me when I got off the stage. I had tears streaming down my face, she pulled me into a tight embraced. "That's great but you're really milking this whole I love Cato thing." James praised, Topaz shot him a look that said 'shut up!' because she knew that it was real. "Oh, oh my, you actually love don't you?" He asked. I nodded then managed to croak out, "I'm going to bed." Topaz helped me walk back to the dressing room where she removed my makeup, let my hair fall down around my shoulders and face, and helped me out of my outfit and back into the clothes I was wearing when I came to the dressing room earlier that day. "Thank you." I mumbled, then left the room, walking to where the lift was. I need to sleep. I was a crazy day and tomorrow will be even crazier.

When I entered my bedroom I saw that there was a white rose and a note on my bed. _Someone was in my room._ I thought, a little scared at who it was. I picked up the rose and smelt it, it was beautiful. Next, I read the note.

_Dear Emerald, _

_I'm sorry about this. I'm sorry about your sister being picked at the reaping and you having to volunteer so she may live a little bit longer. I'm sorry that tomorrow you and I are supposed to kill twenty-two other tributes- many of which are our friends- and then kill each other. I'm sorry that you live in a poorer District and don't know what it was like to have a hot meal all the time and a comfy bed to sleep in at night. I'm sorry this happened to you. But I'll tell you what I'm not sorry about... I'm not sorry for this stupid competition bringing us together, and I'm not sorry for loving you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I love you more than life itself._

_ With love, forever and always,_

_ Cato. _

_Enjoy the rose. and may whenever to see a white rose you think of me._

A new wave of tears were running down my face after reading Cato's love letter. I changed into pajamas, got ready for bed and cried myself to sleep, thinking about all that was about to happen.


	6. Chapter 6: Ready, Set, Go!

**Chapter 6: Ready, Set, Go**

Today was going to be the worst day. Most of us will die on the first day, or at least that's what James told Thresh and I. Topaz had given me the locket that my mother, Daniel and Rue had gotten me for my first reaping as a good luck king of thing. It held a picture of Rue and Daniel on one side and then one of my mother and father on the other side, on the back it had an engraving saying, "absence makes the heart grow fonder." I was so glad to have it back. I missed wearing it everyday, now I will wear it until the end of my days, no matter how quickly that may come.

At breakfast, James gave us some tips for the first day. "Find water, find shelter and find weapons. The most important thing is for you to have food and water, that's where the weapons come into play, they're not just for killing people." We said our good-byes and went into a silver tube, that lifted us up into the arena. _Here we go._ I thought, looking for Thresh. I mouthed, 'Stick together.' and he nodded. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go!" An announcer called and we all took of running. I was one of the fastest runners, so I got to the cornucopia first. I grabbed, two packs, a bow, a quiver full of arrows and a belt full of knives and ran as fast as I could away from the rest of the group. I risked a glance backwards and saw Thresh chasing after me with two more bags, a spear and a bedroll, motioning for me to keep running. I did as I was told. I ran, I ran like never before, as fast as my feet would let me. I looked beside me, Thresh had caught up with me, he nodded to the left of him and I followed him. I could many cannons being fired I lost count at five because I didn't want to think of who had died. After five hours of running, Thresh stopped. I had to admit, he had great stamina for someone of his size. "Where to now?" I panted, strapping the belt of knives around my waist and pulling the quiver and bow across my back. "We walk, it should be safer now that there's less of us and it'll be dark soon. We should fine shelter and look for any signs of water, that'll be your job. Fined water while we walk, tell me if you see any sign of it, we'll also need to hunt. I know what you think about killing animals but just think of it as an apple picking or some other kind of harvest. "Yes sir." I mock saluted him, trying my best to lighten the mood and I knew there was cameras everywhere in this forest so it would catch viewers' attention as well.

We walked for about hour or so before I said, "Look, the ground's damp here. Thresh, that means there's water near by." I walked ahead of him, every now and then bending down to feel if the ground was still wet. We continued for another half hour until we found a pond. We set our bags down on the shore and looked through them. In my bags there was an empty water canteen each, a fire proof blanket each, a set of knives each, two that were very shape the others dull but sharp enough to kill a rabbit or any other small game. There was some dried fruit as well, over all a pretty good hall. In Thresh's bags were another empty water canteen each, a warm blanket each, a 250mL bottle of water purifier each, a rope in one and a metal wire in another and sewing kit. "Great, now that we've taken inventory of everything, we should fill up the canteens with water from the pond, purify it and then put it back in the packs until we need it, then we should look for shelter, along the way we can search for food." I instructed, picking up the water canteens and dipping them in the cool water. "Unstopper one of the bottles of water purifier, please Thresh. Two drops should do it, not too big just like this (I gave him an example for him to copy). Good." He did what I showed him as I distributed the food equally into the four bags incase we lose one we don't want to have all our food in one bag. After we finished with the water I inspected the area for any edible plants. There was a bush of wild blueberries that we could eat, not to be mistaken with Nightlock berries, those will kill you in an instant. We packed up and started to look for shelter, I walking in front of Thresh because we both agreed that I catch the small game and he kills the large game and that includes tributes.

The sun was setting when we found a small cave, it was the perfect size for two average sized people and since we were the opposite in size it worked perfectly. We put our belongings inside the cave and started to work on camouflaging the entrance from the other tributes. There was just about no light left when the entrance was finished being 'redecorated' as I called it once while we were working. We had created a curtain of leaves, vines and branches to cover the entryway. I had collected some extra wood while we were working and lit a small fire in the farthest corner of the cave with some flint stones that Thresh had found. "We really need to hunt tomorrow, because I'm getting hungry and I know that a person can survive three weeks without food, but if we don't something then or strength with deplete and we won't stand a chance if we're attacked." I informed him, just nodded and set up a sleeping area for one of us to sleep in, taking a blanket for himself. "Go to sleep little Gem, we will hunt in the morning, I will take the first watch and wake you when its your turn." He ordered. I did as I was told and laid down on the mini mattress Thresh had made, pulling the blankets up to my chin, it was getting really cold out. I was about to fall asleep when music cut through the silent night. "What's that?" I wondered, getting up, but keeping a blanket wrapped securely around my tiny figure. "I don't know." Thresh replied, I took a knife out of my belt that I had taken off so I could sleep, Thresh grabbed his spear and we walked out of our shelter. We were surprised by the pictures in the sky. They were of eleven tributes. _Those must have been the ones who died to day_. I realized, going back into the cave after the pictures had left. "So that leaves, Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, the District 3 male, District 4 female, District 5 female or as I like to call her Foxface, District 8 female, District 10 male, Peeta, Katniss and us. Eleven dead..." I trailed off, playing with my necklace. "Get some sleep, you'll need it little huntress." I obeyed his command and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Sewing and Hunting

**Chapter 7: Sewing and Hunting**

"Wake up little Gem, its your turn to keep watch." Thresh gently shook me awake. "Okay." I muttered. He took my place on the bedroll and was soon snoring lightly. It was quiet and dark. our little fire had died out, so I wrapped my blanket tightly around me sitting in the corner with holding my knife. About five hours latter, the sun started to rise. I could hear the birds waking up, singing the sweet tune of morning. I heard something else, it sounded like footsteps. "Thresh." I called out to the big lump in the corner, he didn't respond. I got up from where I sat and quietly tiptoed over to Thresh. "Thresh." I whispered again, shaking his. He jumped. "Thresh, there's someone outside. I can hear their footsteps." I warned him, he nodded and got up, grabbing his spear. I attached the belt of knives to my waist and went to the mouth of the cave.

Thresh put a finger to his lips, signaling quiet. 'Wait here.' He mouthed, I didn't move, just watched as he cautiously stepped out of the cave. He cried out in pain, and I ran out to see what had happened. I held one of my knives ready to throw it at whoever had shot Thresh with an arrow. _An arrow? Katniss!_ I concluded. "Katniss." I said in a hunched tone. "Katniss its okay, its me Emerald." I said a bit louder. "Don't move." I froze. "Katniss, don't do this." I pleaded, turning around to face her. Sure enough it was her, she relaxed when she recognized me. "Its me Katniss." I soothed, she dropped her weapon and pulled me into a tight embrace. My eyes then fell on Thresh. "Oh my Gods!" I exclaimed, rushing over to him. "Its okay little Gem, I'm okay, its just a flesh wound, we can heal it up in the shelter, stitch it if need be." Thresh reassured me, allowing me to help him stand. "Peeta! Come here! Its Gemstone and Thresh." Katniss called out to her 'boyfriend', they explained it all on the third day of training, how they were pretending to be a couple to get more sponsors. Peeta came out of his hiding spot. "Hey there Peeta. You're strong right? Can you help me get Thresh into the cave before someone sees us?" I asked, my legs quivering against Thresh's weight. "Yeah sure." He rushed over to where I and helped me carry Thresh into the cave, he had lost a lot of blood. "Flesh wound my ass." I hissed, grabbing the sewing kit and a canteen of water. "Katniss, can you light a fire and ignite a twig so that I can heat up the needle well enough for it to pass through his skin?" She nodded and left to collect more wood for the fire. "Peeta I need you to listen carefully okay? (He nods) Good, now I need you to cut a piece of cloth out of the blanket and then pour some water from this canteen onto it, not too much but enough to make the cloth damp." I instructed Peeta, and he did as I told him. Katniss came back and began to light a fire near me. "Awesome job Katniss, now pass me the needle and thread." She did, and I ran it over the small flames, allowing it time to heat up. "While I'm doing this Peeta can you clean his wound and then put pressure on it." He does. We were all silent. "Okay Peeta at the count of three remove the cloth so I can stitch him up. One... Two... Three." Peeta removed the fabric from Thresh's wound and I pierced his flesh. Thresh winced at the pain but soon relaxed. It took me all of about three minutes to finish stitching him up, it wasn't that big of a wound, just deep. "There you go. Now don't move. Peeta make sure he doesn't get up, don't let him sit up either, Katniss and I are going hunting because we need food." I told them, making it sound as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Katniss and I grabbed our bows and quivers, I filled my knife belt, then off we went back into the forest, looking for food, hoping we wouldn't get lost on our way back. "Gem, how come you know how to do that?" Katniss asked, as we made our way through the forest, looking for our prey. "Do what?" I wondered. "Stitch people up. How do you know how to do that?" She repeated, looking at me. "Um... It was just something a I learned while out picking and helping with the harvests. You can't even image the amount of people who end up cuttin' their legs while harvestin' crops like wheat and corn." I explained, "Its just a skill that you learn." I finished, then hear a faint crack and stopped dead in my tracks. "What? What is it?" Katniss questioned at little above a whisper. "I heard a crack. Be quiet." I commanded, looking around the surrounding area. Then not two seconds latter, two tributes came out bounding out of the bushes and attacked us. I pulled out a knife and threw it at a charging male tribute, he dropped dead instantly, Katniss shot the other one. Cannons fired, telling the other tributes that people were dead. "Come on lets get out of here before the helicarriers come to collect the dead bodies." I suggested, taking My knife out of the male tribute I killed and wiping it on my pants. "Good idea." She breathed, and we continued onward.

Not too far from where we were attacked I saw a rabbit. Katniss killed it right through the eye. It was an impressive shot. I threw a rock into the bushes and a flock of birds came up out of it. Katniss and I shot two birds each. We collected our prey and headed back to the cave. Surprisingly enough we didn't get attacked on our way back, nor did we get lost. "We have food!" I announced, scaring the shit out of Peeta. "Oh its you two, I thought someone was going to eat us." He panted, sitting beside Thresh, who was lying on the ground like I instructed him to do. Lets build up this fire and cooks u up some meat." I ordered, it was weird taking charge I don't do it very often. After an hour of cooking we enjoyed a nice little meal of pheasant, since it would go bad first. We packed up the food we didn't eat and relaxed for a little bit. Peeta wanted to go down to the pond and swim, but Katniss and I both agreed that it was too dangerous. We told him about the attack in the woods and he seemed to understand.

We hung around our little hide out for the following eight days, only leaving if we had to. Just to refill our canteens, hunting, collecting other food that wasn't meet and getting firewood. It seemed calm, the only sound disturbing our sanctuary was that of cannons, each time one was fired I would hope and prey to the Gods that it wasn't Cato or Clove, since they were my friends, well Cato was more than my friend but... Katniss noticed this and would always say, "Don't worry about them, they're strong, and can handle themselves." It was comforting and I slept easy at night when I saw that their pictures weren't in the sky. It was too good to be true. I had a feeling that something horrible was going to happen soon.


End file.
